<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tim Travels by The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958168">Tim Travels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666'>The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And 10 of those minutes were spent trying to come up with a title, Crack, Dragon Tim Drake, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jason Todd is So Done, M/M, This Is STUPID, This was written in 20 minutes, Urban Fantasy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666/pseuds/The_Devil_In_The_Details_666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is clingy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>All The Batfam BS [95]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514906</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tim Travels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is so stupid. Just so dumb. But I've had 3 cans of energy drinks and 0 hours of sleep, so here ya go. </p>
<p>My Tumblr is The-Devil-In-The-Details-666 if anyone wants to come say hello! I love hearing from y'all.</p>
<p>UPDATE: CasualOtaku commented that they wished they could see Tim inside the bag of coffee beans and I decided to draw it, despite my general lack of drawing skills. You can check it out at https://the-devil-in-the-details-666.tumblr.com/post/645291165445439488/im-not-much-good-at-drawing-but-someone-said<br/>If anyone with more drawing skills wants to redraw it, I'd love to see it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tim, c’mon, Baby Bird, I gotta get up.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim gave a little puff of smoke, curling up tighter on Jason’s chest, and Jason flopped his head back on his pillow, rolling his eyes and offering, “If you let me up, I’ll wear the cat hoodie so you can ride around in the pocket.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim gave another little puff of smoke, then stood and stretched luxuriously, his wings fluttering. Then he shifted into his human form, still sprawled on top of Jason, and propped his head up on his hand, asking, “Promise?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason rolled his eyes again, then answered, “Yes, I promise, you clingy little dragon doofus.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m a dragon, it’s in my nature to be clingy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a little weirdo, that’s what you are. Do we have a deal?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim held up his hand, pinky extended, and Jason hooked their pinkies and shook them. Then Tim shifted back to his dragon form and hopped off Jason’s chest, looking up at Jason expectantly. Jason scooped Tim up, cradling him to his chest, and retrieved the red hoodie from their closet, setting Tim down on the dresser just long enough to pull it on. The hoodie was ridiculous and clearly designed for cat lovers, given that it had cat ears on the hood and paw-prints embroidered on the pocket, but Tim loved riding around in the pocket and Jason found it just absurd enough to be funny. As soon as it was on, Tim leapt from the dresser to Jason’s shoulder and slipped into the fur-lined, pouch-style pocket, curling up and going right back to sleep. Jason rolled his eyes yet again, patting the outside of the pocket, and traded his pajama pants for a pair of jeans before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Half an hour later, Jason was on his morning walk through Robinson Park when he felt Tim squirming inside the hoodie pouch and a little red snout poked out, sniffing the air for a moment before Tim’s whole head emerged and he stated, “I smell coffee.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jason placed his hand on Tim’s head, then gently pushed him back into the pocket, answering, “Nope. No liquids allowed in the pouch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim’s head popped back up as soon as Jason retracted his hand and Jason sighed as Tim asked, “Please?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No. If you want coffee, you’ll have to get out of the pouch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim huffed, then bargained, “What about coffee beans?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re the weirdest fucking person I’ve ever met and I’ve met undead assassins, aliens, and <em> Dick fucking Grayson</em>.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim licked Jason’s fingers and Jason rolled his eyes, then sighed, “Fine. I’ll buy you coffee beans, you weird little dragon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He veered off his path, heading for the grocery store, and purchased a small bag of coffee beans, which he opened and placed in the pouch. He felt Tim moving, then heard the telltale crunching of Tim eating and looked down to find Tim halfway inside the bag, munching away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tim was so fucking weird.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In case anyone was wondering, the hoodie Jason is wearing is a real hoodie that I own. It has thumb holes in the sleeves and toe beans embroidered on the sleeves where they cover your hands. It is ridiculous and I love it. </p>
<p>Also, I picture Tim in this story like Mushu from Mulan, but with wings and a more cat-like body.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>